


青春是暴走的性欲

by RosemarySH



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

序章：

青春是性欲的暴走。

十六岁的少年，春梦里该有着大咪咪，而不是自慰给自己看的卡卡西、给自己口交 的卡卡西、叉开腿在自己升上骑着扭动的卡卡西。宇智波带土挣扎着起床洗内裤時，他无人可诉说的秘密，只能随着肥皂泡流进下水道。

然而，下水道冲走的只有污渍，冲不走一夜又一夜的肮脏梦境。

1.

“我说宇智波带土，到底是谁这么有魅力能让你天天都顶着肾亏脸来学校。”  
“……”

带土别过脸，想着我要说是你学生会的天才前辈，那么月末的家族聚会又要成为笑柄了吧。

“鼬哥。”  
靠近走廊这边的窗户突然冒出一张和桌前嘲弄之人相似的脸，带土吓得差点儿弹起来。  
“大白天的不要吓人好不好！”  
“……”  
“没错没错，佐助，你小叔叔正是思春期，吓到他会影响我们宇智波家后代繁衍的。”  
“……死开，死弟控。”

看着对面鼬人畜无害的样子，带土想，毒舌这种病怎么还带传染的。干脆拿着便当去了天台，一边吃一边怀念五岁的鼬——曾经小小一团的萌正太都被卡卡西那个混蛋给毁了。愤恨的咬下章鱼香肠，不，应该说是便当盒里的每一口饭菜，带土把它们统统想象成卡卡西的样子，就连平时最讨厌的秋刀鱼都吃的一口不剩。

“喂，吃个饭而已，不用这么深仇大恨吧。”  
鼻子里发出轻哼，扭过身背对着向他走来的少年。  
“和鼬的嘴遁又没赢啊。”  
“……你怎么知道。”  
后来的少年不置可否的笑笑，靠着带土坐下，把手里的便当盒也递给他。  
“喏，吃吧。”  
“不稀罕。”  
“……这样，那我还给琳去。”  
“等等！”虽说不情不愿的接过来，其实心里是高兴的。那可是琳啊，是他的女神亲自给他做的便当，带土一边偷着乐一边打开盒子，一边说道：“浪费粮食这种行为简直就是可耻，是人神共愤，是……卡卡西你TM耍我呢吧！！！”

空空如也的盒子真真是连个渣都不剩。

　　四月的八重樱花瓣旋转着落下，落在身上，落在发梢，落在笨蛋卡卡西的鼻尖上。白皙修长的手指抬起扫落花瓣——带土觉得这种形容词再恶俗不过了，但是一时半会儿又想不起其他的词汇去描述——随即放下继续翻着手里的小书。一头总是梳不整齐的银发，永远耷拉着眼皮的死鱼眼，不肯摘下的口罩，有些单薄的身躯，不离手的小黄书，构成了身边这位名叫旗木卡卡西的少年。好死不死，俩人打从幼稚园开始就在同班，想着高中去了新学校总算可以分开了，谁知道开学第一天竟然被卡卡西懒散却温柔的声音告知今年还是同班——怎么现在的学校都不是按成绩分班吗(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻——临了还来句“今年也要多多关照啊，吊车尾。”你才吊车尾，你全家都吊车尾。嘁，天才有什么了不起，天才还不照样死心塌地的跟着我这种吊车尾吗跟了这么多年。  
　　  
　　“喂喂，我在跟你说话。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“……算了”

倏忽有风来，吹落了八重樱，漫天飘舞的细碎花瓣让带土一阵心烦意乱。阳光在眼前这颗银脑袋上折射出光线，那副熟悉到有些腻烦的骨骼已经显得棱角分明了，藏在阴影一侧的半张脸离自己不过十六公分的距离，皮肤上的细微绒毛似乎都能数清楚，额角有青色血管若隐若现，埋在这白皙皮肤下的是生命存在的象征，带土甚至可以想象出那血液流动时的声音——是青春年少汹涌奔放，是静若处子淡定从容，是困在自己身下扭动呻吟，哭泣着求饶。

………………

这种180°的大转折简直让带土蛋疼无比。

　　带土站起来拍拍衣服，朝着楼梯走去，他不敢在这儿在多待一分钟，他觉得事情有些失控，偏离了原始设定的轨道，如果不及时拉起警报他可能会做出和梦境里同样的事——当然没那么夸张，或许只有亲吻而已——但是如果真的能吻下去，尝一尝秋刀鱼的味道，或许他身体里烦躁不安的血液可以稍稍平静一会儿。  
　　  
　　所以说还是偏离了轨道啊！！！真让人蛋碎。  
　　  
　　“要回去了吗？”  
　　“嗯……你不回吗？”  
　　“不回了，马上要去学生会那边。”  
　　……好学生连翘课的理由都是这么堂堂正正，这个世界太黑暗了。  
　　“对了带土，改天一起去赏樱吧。”  
　　“……不去。”  
　　带土额角一抽一抽的，对于卡卡西这种心血来潮行为总是无法作出评价。  
　　“琳也会去。”  
　　  
　　  
　　宇智波带土不得不承认，认识旗木卡卡西这种无良腹黑简直就是人生中的一大败笔。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
青春就是热血！就是有意义！就是无法抑制，如鸟兽奔走的欲望。  
“等等带土桑，我什么时候说过后面那句话。”  
承认会死啊西瓜头。  
“啊啦啊啦，青春不就是这个样子嘛，凯桑！”  
带土学着凯那样，呲着牙，竖起大拇指，目光却一个劲儿的往卡卡西那边飘，他也不知道自己在心虚什么，但是心里一边叫喊着坏了坏了再说可就露馅了，一边却还是发出了最后一个音。好在卡卡西似乎没注意到他们的谈话，仍然一本正经的钻研那本黄牶书。

宇智波带土你什么都没做好吗，只不过在梦里意淫了几回而已，有什么可心虚的。

唉……更不对了……

现在，让我们来回忆一下向来以脑残贤二光伟正形象见人的宇智波带土是如何在十六岁的伊始变得这般人格分裂。

就不应该去参加那次春游。

青春期的男孩子胆儿肥，总是一副天不怕地不怕的兔崽子形象，再加上强烈的自尊心，然后就轻而易举的被阿斯玛拐走，去做一些证明自己是男人的恶——也无非是喝个酒抽口烟，消耗消耗多到不正常的肾上腺素。几个毫无酒场阅历的男孩子很快就醉了，玄间和阿斯玛互相吐着暗恋的苦水，出云子铁跳着扭扭舞，默契值堪堪暴表，迈特凯已经耍了一个小时的醉拳了。  
带土觉得自己还能撑得住，看东西只有两重影而已。他晃晃悠悠推开子铁，跨过把酒瓶当做夕日红的阿斯玛，眼看就要摸到神志不清的卡卡西，却还是被疾风一记千年杀破功了。我说笨蛋卡卡西你没事都给疾风教些什么玩意儿啊，治疗同学的不合群也不是你这么治的好吗。  
好在靶子不准，只戳到了大腿根，反而让带土计从心头起，恶向胆边生——趁摔倒势头一把揪下卡卡西的口罩然后当众嘲笑卡卡西是个见光死。  
所以说，人啊，要心存善念，为非作歹是真的要遭报应的。  
比如说，没够着口罩却拽到了衣领，比如说，本打算大声嘲笑的嘴却贴上两瓣温热的唇。一点点干燥，伴着秋刀鱼和酒的味道，唇齿间的唾液有些凉，但也足够让带土清醒了。  
带土曾一直认为这个吻足有一个世纪那么长，其实快到周围人还没反应过来，他就已经落荒而逃。独留卡卡西躺在晚霞里，手中攥着吃完秋刀鱼还没来得及带上的口罩，耳朵红到发烫。

卡卡西的一切都是致命——这是带土一个长期的研究课题——他的发梢，他的眼眉，他的指尖，他喝水时上下滚动的喉结，他跑跳时修长紧实的小腿，色【圜】情又迷人，就像现在，眼前练习打排球蹦来跳去的卡卡西，好似会走路的吸铁石，紧紧吸住带土视线。以前的带土认为体育课即是天堂，用凯的话来说就是尽情挥洒青春，可是现在的带土只能坐在观众席，仰望那让他高兴低沉，指挥他一切情绪的少年。这种被人抓住软肋的感觉实在不爽。

“可以收起你那张痴汉脸吗。”  
肯定句式，带着宇智波家特有的唯我独尊语气。

这都什么学校啊！怎么小学生都可以和高中生一起上体育课了！

“你在这儿干嘛。”  
“你又在这儿干嘛。”  
“……”  
这还用问吗！当然是上课了！宇智波家的小鬼到底是智商被狗吃了还是故意挑衅啊！  
带土当然不能说这话，怎么着他也是个宇智波。  
“嘛，在做一项研究。”  
“……”  
“论宇智波带土精神方面的疾病及具体临床表现。”  
“……找死吗宇智波佐助——”  
“鼬哥——”  
所以说学校的经费是有多紧张啊，为什么三个班级要挤在一起上体育课。

太刺眼了。带土抬手试图挡住落日的余晖，可是这样被笼罩着容易让人打瞌睡，索性躲在树下。  
已是四月底了，八重樱还未开败，花瓣落不完似的，不知疲倦，日复一日回归泥土。赏樱是吗，带土想起卡卡西前几日的邀请。  
——都什么年纪了，这种少女情怀能不能放一放。  
琳也会去哦，啊啊真让人生气，怎么总是被卡卡西抓住软肋。带土习惯性咬着下唇，内心艰难挣扎 ，十三岁开始的青春期，琳在这棵树下对带土说出你好，自此一直追逐，眼看着琳一天天变化，变的落落大方，讨人喜欢，他有些慌张，害怕与琳渐行渐远，最后变成两条平行线。  
干脆这回告白好了，好歹青春年少，实在不想留下什么遗憾。带土暗暗握拳，这回无论如何都要成功，怎么说也是英俊潇洒魅力无穷的十佳好少年，嘛，成绩方面是有一点吊车尾，可是学习好又不能当饭吃，就连他天才少年卡卡西学习成绩好到没朋友还不是照样天天上自己家混饭吃。  
卡卡西，卡——卡——西——  
带土恨不得把自己大脑切开看看究竟是个怎样脑回路，为什么世间万物皆能联想到那个白毛身上。这也是就算有琳在，带土也对赏樱这件事存在抗拒的原因。

又探出脑袋看了看夕阳，瞎眼。  
想到刚刚在学生会看到卡卡西对后辈笑的眉眼弯弯，人畜无害，带土就有些不知滋味，明明不久前还是高冷脱俗天然学霸，怎么就变成这样来者不拒和蔼可亲的邻家大哥哥，瞎眼，太瞎眼。  
后来卡卡西可能是感受到了一股直接穿脑的怨念，回头冲带土招手。  
“等等，马上就好。”  
竟然还眨眼，完了，彻底瞎了。  
“我去校门口等你。”  
“……”  
抛下那枚闪光弹，带土以十分狂霸拽冷酷炫的姿势离开。  
到底是吃错什么药了，怎么变成现在这个样子，明明以前冷艳中二的卡卡西才更可爱啊，虽然向来不理自己那些蠢话，可是如果说到他心里耳朵就会红到发烫，看着更让人想欺负。把这样的卡卡西还给我啊——

像赌气一样，带土干脆蹲在墙根，随手捡了个小石子毫无公德心的破坏花岗岩地砖。突然又停下来把小石子远远地丢出去，抬头死死盯着樱花树，目光愤恨，苦大仇深。天边晚霞开始变得暗淡，与它对称方位已经能隐隐约约看见月亮的影子，带土闭上眼，思绪飘回春游日的下午，也是这个时候，这个角度的光线，照着卡卡西，照的他漂亮的让人挪不开眼睛，这也就是为什么明明那天站都站不稳却还要蹒跚着朝卡卡西而去，是想看看同样是脸红，到底是酒醉的好看还是在梦里高潮的样子好看。如果那时候能伸出舌头彻底尝尝嘴里的味道，描绘另一条舌头的形态，那自己——

一定就是个大变态了吧！！！

_(=L=」∠)_

“带土！”  
身后有脚步声侃侃而来，熟悉的，亲昵的呼唤少年，眉眼弯弯，月亮一样照的带土心底化成了一潭清水。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
宇智波带土有个小习惯，如果即将面对他无法轻松应付的状况，他一定会写一个事前演练剧本，把所有能预想到的状况安上对应台词。 这个手册被卡卡西标记为“十三岁的小姑娘面对邻居哥哥的1000种方法”。

青春期的男生们自以为自己是强大的，狂炫酷霸屌炸天那种，可以抵御一切外来伤害，没有弱点，是能踏平宇宙的男人。不过，再怎么重度中二放弃治疗，面对软软甜甜的女孩子，也只能双膝跪地缴械投枪。  
“带土，怎么还没回家？”  
“嗯，在等卡卡西那个笨蛋。”  
虽说认识琳很久了，这样二人独处的情况倒是鲜少碰上，一时之间反倒有些手足无措，带土在心里翻着应急手册，暗暗祈祷不要说出什么蠢话。  
“真好，你和卡卡西能分到一个班。”  
“和笨蛋在一起哪里好啊。”  
“哈哈……你们还是老样子嘛。”琳在带土旁边坐下，抬头望着树冠。女孩子扬起的发梢蹭到脸颊，痒痒的，一时之间，两个人有些沉默。  
“带土，卡卡西他……卡卡西他还没有喜欢的女生吗？”  
“……那个笨蛋的事情我怎么知道。”  
神经粗壮如宇智波带土，这些年下来不是没看出来琳的心意，为此，有段时间甚至把卡卡西当做敌人看待。想不明白那家伙到底好在哪里，目中无人，高贵冷艳，说出来的话能让人气得跳脚，偏偏周围的人都喜欢他，自己却被连正眼瞧的待遇都得不到。嘴上说着早晚有一天会超越卡卡西，会让所有人认同他，然而这么多年过去了，仍旧只是看着他的背影前行。如果有一天——不说超越了——哪怕是并肩同行，那么这种无力感，挫败感，可以稍微减少一点点吧。

“是这样吗？我觉得带土要比任何人都了解卡卡西呢。”  
“虽然嘴上说着笨蛋白痴这样的话，其实带土是很关心卡卡西的吧。”  
“……”  
“自从朔茂先生去世后，卡卡西一度变得暴躁冷血，像一台没有感情的机器，如果不是带土一直陪伴他，引导他，怕是看不到现在的卡卡西了。”  
“这里面不是也有琳的功劳。”  
“可我觉得，还是因为带土你，好像只要你在，卡卡西就能平静下来。”  
“……他不是一直都挺平静的。”  
光明正大看黄牶书，脸不红心不跳。  
“我是说……嗯……怎么形容呢？嗯……啊啊，怎么偏偏这个时候词穷！反正，总有一天你会明白的，带土。当你明白那种感觉的时候，你或许能理解我的心情了。”  
带土被琳绕的有些糊涂，理解她的心情？琳现在又是什么心情呢？  
少女的脸庞似乎浮起苹果一样的红色，她坐在晚霞里，逆着光，看不清表情。  
如果是卡卡西，是不是能明白琳的想法。

挫败感又回来了，拽着带土向下沉，拖着他直到不见底的深渊， 胸口有如巨石压顶，疼到呼吸不能，似树根紧紧勒住，动弹不得。就在黑暗终将湮没他之际，有人拉住他的手，一点一点，与那黑暗作斗争，帮助他逃离深渊，最后，温柔地同他讲：“没关系，这些只是你不擅长的而已，我相信你，总有一天，他们会对你刮目相看。”

带土想起来了，上一次的阶段测验毫无悬念又是倒数第一，斑老头知道后脸上什么表情都没有，半天半天不说一句话，周围气压降到历年最低点，带土知道斑老头这回是真的生气了，他正襟危坐，比新年参拜的姿势还要端正，额角的汗一滴一滴往下淌，双手因为紧张死死握成拳，指节泛白，青筋突显。  
柱间细声细气安慰斑，间或故作严肃批评带土，鼬借口去还止水笔记跑了，佐助那小子八成提前得到消息，吃完饭就溜没影儿了。  
良久，不，很久，久到带土觉得斑是不是已经睡着了，斑这才开了口。  
“收拾你的东西，滚蛋。”  
完了完了，这下彻底完了，以前好歹不给饭吃，这下别说饭，连TM家都没了。  
柱间看看带土，看看斑，不知道该去劝哪个。  
“敢回来一步……”斑阴测测的转过身，“就给我去见你爹妈。”  
彼时的带土还是个一点就着的脾性，他脖子一梗，说道：“走就走，谁稀罕。”

唉……逞那个强干什么呀，这下好，估计斑老头一辈子都不会让他回去了吧。立冬时节，越夜越凉，带土缩在墙根，苦大仇深。至此，带土对于不作死就不会死这个从小柱间就教育他的道理又明白了几分。

“哟，这不是吊车尾吗。”  
“……”  
“哦~逐出家门了。”  
实在没心情理会那个白毛，带土又是脖子一梗，说道：“少管。”  
“我是不想管，但是你好像堵住我家门了哦。”  
……  
有没有地洞能让他钻一钻。

路灯昏黄的光打在少年身上，地上的影子被拉长，那副倔强样子像不撞南墙不回头的野牛。卡卡西绕过他，本想径直进屋，让这白痴尝尝嘴硬的亏，可还是犹豫了，一回头就看见少年在夜风里瑟瑟发抖，心里一软，说道：“进来吧。”  
“……诶？”  
“我要关门了。”  
“等等！”

还是小孩心性，带土很快就忘了被斑赶出来这件事，小尾巴一样跟着卡卡西在厨房转来转去。  
“卡卡西，这个菜能多放些糖吗？”  
“卡卡西，我要吃丸子嘛。”  
“卡卡西，我来替你喂狗吧。”  
“把你喂给狗？”  
“……”

吃饱喝足，带土拍着肚皮窝进被炉，霸占卡卡西的电视机。  
“你还不回家？”  
“不回了，这就是我的家。”  
脸皮是有多厚，嗯？有多厚。  
“呐，旗木卡卡西先生，请你收留我这个无家可归的可怜孩子吧。”带土正儿八经的土下座鞠躬。  
卡卡西太阳穴突突的跳，跳的他脑仁疼。  
“卡——卡——西——”  
“你就学不会服个软吗？”  
“……哈，像我这种一无是处的人，斑老头早看我不顺眼了，我还有点儿自知之明，不碍他的眼。”  
“既然有自知之明，你还觉得你一无是处吗？”  
“什么？”  
“没事。”

对的，就是那时候，就是那句话，像个小榔头砸碎了故作坚强的外壳，砸到带土柔软的心尖上，当时还不明白，只是一味的缠着卡卡西问他到底是夸自己还是骂自己，后来卡卡西烦了索性回屋关门睡觉。带土记得当时他看的很清楚，卡卡西的耳朵红了，他下意识的认为那摸起来一定烫手，也就抬手去摸了，可还没碰到就被卡卡西一巴掌打掉，他揉着手背站在卧室门外有点儿郁闷。  
现在想想，那个笨蛋是在安慰自己吧，还真是别扭的方式呢，想来也只有带土自己能明白。

“带土，带土，你在听我说话吗？”  
“啊？哦……嗯……在听。”  
“那我先走咯，爸爸还在街口等我。”  
“嗯，明天见。”  
“明天见。对了，替我向卡卡西问好，有时间的话一起出去玩吧。”  
女孩如同树梢的小鸟，一蹦一跳离开带土的视线。  
出去玩？出去玩？！她是在约我吗？是在约我吧，是的吧！

“琳！之前说的赏樱什么时候去！”  
“什么？”  
“我说……”  
“明天见！带土。”  
风卷走呼喊，樱花瓣模糊了视线，带土只能看着那团身影身影越来越小，变成一个黑点。来不及说出口的话，来不及提出的邀约，生生被斩断，嘴巴张张合合，结果也只有老老实实闭上的份儿。

“别看了，影儿都没了。”  
要你管，死鱼眼。  
“这么闲为什么不回家呢。”带土咬牙切齿。  
“没有你怎么回。”  
又不是回我家，干我蛋事！  
“诶，和琳聊得蛮不错嘛。”  
“少管我。你不是也和学生会的后辈们（重音）处的挺好。”  
“嗯~”  
专注黄牶书三十年的卡卡西只是给了这样一个应答词，不否定也不肯定，按照以前的尿性是少不了挖苦讽刺的，这会儿反倒吝啬起来，更讨厌的是话尾撒娇一样的音调像小猫的爪子，挠的带土心里怪痒的。  
“嗯你个头啊，对后辈们的热情都让你当晚饭吃了吗！”  
“……你很在意我对你什么样。”  
就这样猝不及防对上那双黑眼仁，带土恍惚以为那是一双黑洞，能把他所有的注意力和应变能力都吸到不知道什么鬼地方去，然后用不知道什么鬼方法让他手脚定住，动弹不得。  
太挫败了，带土试图回忆手册上对于这种情况的应对方法，翻来翻去都只是空白页，对哦，他没有把这种情况写进去——一直以为在卡卡西面前能应付自如——就算做了那么多荒唐的春牶梦，也只是当做青春期的正常发育而已，并没有意识到这种手足无措的局面来的这么快。

“是这样吗，带土。”  
故意的吧，绝对是故意的吧。耳边的气声发音听起来太勾牶魂了，根本就把持不住。腿一软，几乎要跌进卡卡西怀里。好死不死，本该当机的大脑竟开始高速运转搞起了发散性思维，散着散着就散到夜夜缠绕他的梦境，梦里卡卡西连不成句的吐音，压抑着，羞于爆发的咬字。

【是这样吗，带土】  
【喜欢吗，带土】

警察蜀黍快来抓走这个变态啦！


	4. Chapter 4

用鼻音发出的轻笑声，听起来像是急刹车时刺耳的、细微的摩擦音。  
“噗，的确像阿斯玛说的那样呢，Obito the cherry boy。”  
卡卡西拍拍带土的肩膀，向夕阳的方向走去。直到街口拐角仍不见带土追过来，换做平时是少不了一顿嚷嚷，可是现在的身后一片寂静，只有风吹起的声音，回头去找，连影子都不见半点儿。  
生气了？不是吧……

带土反应过来的时候，已经在自家后院傻站一个小时了，佐助一盆子凉水浇下来，浇熄了他脑壳里所有燃烧的邪恶欲望，还不到盛夏，入夜有些凉，带土打了个寒颤，看向自家一脸嫌弃的小侄子，抹了把脸，脑袋有点儿懵。  
“不好意思啊，没看见你。”  
“…………哦"

爱情的确会把人变成白痴，佐助心里面鼬的形象又伟大几分。

有那么几次带土是承认自家人对于自己贤值为2的评价的，仅仅也就几次而已，也就关于卡卡西的几次而已。今天发生的事已经超乎他的认知范围，即使被佐助泼冷水也做不出应对反应，因为大脑的信息接收还停留在不久之前卡卡西那近似于性骚扰的举动。带土摸了摸右边耳朵，许是受过伤的缘故，身体右半边要更加敏感，他来回抚摸耳朵的轮廓，那上面似乎还停留着卡卡西的气息，温暖如樱花瓣擦过的触感，但实质上却是冰凉如海水，让你还来不及呼救就已经被拖入海底，一如卡卡西其人，披着名为亲和的外衣，骨子里则是能吞噬一切的黑洞。  
也只是才发生的而已，记忆便有些模糊了，带土记不清卡卡西临了到底有没有在自己的耳朵上舔那么一下子，好像有，好像又没有，想来卡卡西色情小说看再多也不可能在自己身上做实验，可没有的话心里又觉着当时耳廓那一圈的确是被什么温热濡湿的东西擦过，不然它现在怎么会红的发烫。  
【喜欢吗，带土。】  
【你喜欢我吗，带土。】  
耳朵上的热度蠢蠢欲动，搭上血液这趟便车，路过心脏，直达目的地——下腹部，然后带土发现自己可耻的硬了。  
也就鬼使神差的把手伸进裤裆，抚上那已经发烫的部位，由顶至底，试图带入卡卡西双手的触感来上下安慰自己，让他回忆回忆卡卡西的双手是什么样的感觉——手指修长，骨节分明，干燥，温暖，握笔习惯造成右手中指第一关节有薄茧，擦过顶部边缘能引起一阵战栗，修剪整齐的指甲即使划过最敏感的的尿道口也不会疼痛，五根手指包裹上自己的老二，稍微有些紧，但是快感更大，一遍一遍撸动，拇指指腹偶尔摩擦突起的边缘，每一次都能让神经末梢打抖，动作开始加快，一到顶端就会加大力道，捏紧自己的龟头，完全能想象出那家伙这么做时嘴边得逞的笑——因为这样做会让带土浑身过电似的颤抖。  
看了那么多黄书的卡卡西一定不会只满足于用手来操弄，他会不会伸出舌头去舔那么一下呢？会的吧，温热濡湿的舌头从卵蛋开始，舔过阴茎中部暴起的青筋，滑过最为敏感的边缘，然后用舌尖按压尿道口，接着，就把一整根都含进嘴里了——烫的带土差点儿射出来。卡卡西不爱说话，舌头却灵巧的不行，一圈一圈的绕着龟头，把自己所有的思绪都绕了进去。手也不会闲着，指尖会轻轻按压会阴处，指甲会划拉着大腿根，指腹会在小腹部打着圈圈，安慰带土的紧张。愈加肿大的老二在卡卡西嘴里出现隐没出现隐没，不过瘾，还用上了手，伴着嘴部的节奏上下撸动。口水从嘴边溢出，滴在耻毛上，下腹部一片潮湿，无法顺畅呼吸，卡卡西的脸染上红晕，鼻腔喷出的气息滚烫，烫的小腹又是一阵发紧。  
带土觉着自己的老二在卡卡西嘴里的跳动频率越来越快，顶着卡卡西的喉咙让他眼角渗出泪水，氲湿了小扇子一样的睫毛。嘴里面不舒服，几句细微的呻吟漏出来，钻进带土的耳朵和全身毛孔，刺激着本就沸腾的血液。臀部绷紧，汗水打湿了身下的床铺，带土揪着卡卡西的头发开始摆腰，湿热滚烫的口腔把带土的脑浆都要煮沸了，煮的只剩操死他三个字。腰部突然停下动作，阴茎捅在卡卡西的喉管里，一时之间，带土觉着自己的灵魂也都混入精液射进了卡卡西的身体里。  
手上动作放慢，撸出阴茎里余下的精液，卡卡西轻轻舔着，像在品尝美味。  
他问：“喜欢我吗，带土。”  
脑袋中绷着的最后一根弦终于断了。

带土想，爽到见上帝差不多就是这样吧。

窗外月光照亮右手的罪证，粘腻的白浊液体在手指之间拉成半透明的线。这下，真的完了。

“你是打算赖到什么时候请问。”  
“谁~知~道~”  
带土目不转睛盯着电视机，语气欠打。  
“……”  
眼前有黑影闪过，身上突然挂了一个不明物体，还抱着自己蹭啊蹭啊的。在被炉里暖过的身体热的心跳漏了一拍。  
“我们可是青梅竹马——不对，竹马竹马啊旗木卡卡西同学，你舍得我孤家寡人流落在外吗？舍得一个十佳少年落个惨死街头的结局吗？？”  
“……舍得。”  
卡卡西面无表情推开那颗蹭着自己脖颈的黑短炸脑袋。  
“走开走开，别妨碍我看书。”  
“没人性。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
电视剧播放到男主角为了救女主角被岩石砸了半边身子，男主握着瞎子女主的手说今后不能和她并肩前行了，生日礼物也没准备，就把自己这双眼睛拿去用吧，替他好好看着这个世界。  
都什么鬼设定，砸成这样还能你侬我侬的依依惜别，现在编剧的脑容量真是无法理解，卡卡西一脸深沉的想。偏偏旁边这个家伙还能一把鼻涕一把泪的看下去，前几天才买的抽纸眼看着又要用完。  
左眼下方贼兮兮的出现一只爪子，轻轻抚着卡卡西眼睛下的伤口。  
“啧，少来电视剧那套。”一把拍开，对面的人憋着嘴，心不甘情不愿。  
是的，电视剧开始回忆杀，女主抚摸自己眼睛上的伤痕，那是之前和男主一同游玩留下的，也正因此，女主的左眼才瞎了。  
都说戏如人生，可是有必要巧合到这种地步吗。卡卡西有些头疼。  
说起来造成这道伤疤的罪魁祸首正是眼前的宇智波带土，嘛嘛，别想歪，才不是电视剧里演的那样女主救男主的时候挡下的一刀。不过，也差不多？  
十二岁的某一天，哪个筋不对的自己中了带土的圈套，竟然答应和他比爬树，现在想来，也真是脑子缺弦的可以。结果因为难得能赢，带土没留神一脚踩空差点儿掉下去，好在卡卡西反应快抓住带土一只脚，不至于掉下去摔成残废——不过要是真掉下去，自己身边哪还有个总是发癫的白痴。卡卡西只顾着手上的力道，没注意挂到衣服的树枝反弹回来，左眼就这么划伤了。后来在医院带土不停对自己道歉，哭的上气不接下气，本来想着男人嘛，留个疤没什么，倒是带土一直拜托医生一定要治好卡卡西，千万不能在脸上留疤，因为“要是毁容了，就不会有女孩子嫁给卡卡西了”，当时是这么说的吧，自己也继续脑筋不对，说真没人要你就嫁给我好了，那个傻瓜竟然就答应了。卡卡西还记着带土那会儿满脸鼻涕眼泪的样子，还记着带土眼睛里名为真切的神情。

“喂喂，卡卡西，你看，电视里演的和咱们那会儿好像，看吧，我就说你是天生女主角命……干嘛打我！”  
“那你倒是把眼睛挖下来给我。”  
“好啊，也算我欠你的嘛。”  
“……我去睡了。”

你不欠我，是我自愿。

窗外的月光照进来，逐渐淡去的疤痕不再狰狞，卡卡西又想起几个月前这段矫情的要死的对话，裹紧被子，闭上眼还能想起傍晚带土红红的耳朵，哈，还真是糟糕的反应，和自己一样糟糕的反应。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
带土的周末过得异常焦虑——他从没有像现在这样渴望去学校，那儿似乎是有个黑洞拖拽着他，吸引着他，那个黑洞终日带着白口罩，顶了一头银白色的发，眼神冷漠但笑起来却是弯弯的月牙样子。宇智波带土壮士宁死不屈，打死都不承认那黑洞就是旗木卡卡西。  
本以为有了那样毫无廉耻的自慰之后，自己应该是羞于面对卡卡西的，然而无论是身体亦或是精神上都在空虚的叫嚣着，要找那个人来填满自己。这空虚逐渐化为焦虑，熬得带土脑子快要坏掉。  
某些与焦虑相伴而来的恐惧同时缠绕着带土——他害怕去承认一天天在滋生的小情绪，害怕愈加无法填满的欲望深渊，害怕管不住双脚走向和自家相隔两个街口的独门小院，敲响那扇门，做出任何陷自己于万劫不复的举动。

也不知道是第几次勾画右耳的轮廓，那上面似乎还残存几日前另一个人留下的气息。现在想想当时也真窝囊的可以，被夜夜春梦里的主角反调戏到落荒而逃不说，回到家后竟然暗搓搓的想着那人痛快淋漓的自慰了一场，简直不能更糟糕。  
隐隐觉得耳朵又红了起来，带土懊恼的拉起被子盖过头顶，把自己裹成一个棉被团，复而掀开，继续在床上打着滚，整个人烦躁到顶点。

明天才能见到卡卡西吗？

见到了肯定又会说着嘲笑自己的话，可是带土烧坏的脑子已经不去想着怎么应对了，他坦然的选择与之相反的道路——他开始幻想那副说出刻薄语言的唇齿，它有着健康的色泽，唇峰至唇角的弧线恰到好处，薄厚适中，呼吸间是海风的味道。

什么海风的味道，说的他好像尝过一样。

发泄似的捶着怀里的抱枕，带土痛恨自己就这么被卡卡西牵着走。  
仔细想想，小时候就受他又软又白样子的迷惑，小尾巴似的天天跟着卡卡西转。长大了知道的多了，开始日日唱反调，可是也不甘于落后，于是努力去追随他的步伐，也会被耍，恨不得一拳招呼上那张欠揍的脸，然而对方云淡风轻笑一笑，就能让带土彻底泄气，回回都憋屈的很。  
似乎被绑上连接二人的线，明明毫无关系却总是因为一些小事而被放在一起，随着时间往多的增加，小事开始变成大事，件件相关，终成为一张叫做牵绊的网。

“呐，卡卡西，你说人和人之间为什么能存在牵绊，就不能独立活着吗？”  
旁边的少年难得从书里抬起头，眼皮半耷拉着，和刚死掉的秋刀鱼真没什么区别。  
“又欺负佐助了吧。”  
“没……什么叫又啊？！我很疼我侄子的好吗。”  
带土手贱嘴贱，以前没少把佐助耍的团团转，如此作死行为自然会招来和鼬的彻夜人生谈话，搞得他差点儿精神分裂，再也不敢胡作非为。  
“跟你这个贱人就不能正经说话。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“……啧。”

捡起篮球向不远处的篮筐投去，边都没沾上就落到在地咕噜噜滚远了。右手还是做不到像以前那样灵活自如，于是带土也就自觉的退出了校队。  
彼时的带土刚捡回条小命，说来也是他贱，没事非要去学校后山搞什么探险，明明自己也是怕鬼怕的要命，还非得逞强给卡卡西看。是刚下过暴雨的天气，通往山顶的小路异常湿滑，夜凉如水，带土哆哆嗦嗦的跟在卡卡西后面，也不知道是害怕还是冷。看着卡卡西健步如飞走在前面，自己已经都手脚并用了还跟不上，吊车尾几个字儿还不时往耳朵里钻，带土肺都快要气炸了。妈的，瘦的跟纸片儿一样怎么还能走那么快，老子今儿非跟你拼了。蹬蹬蹬跨着大步往前走，也不管脚下是泥是水，只一味的想追上前面瘦弱的身影。  
眼看着要够着了，脚底却打了滑，好在卡卡西眼疾手快抓住带土衣服后襟。  
“你……是猪啊，怎么……这么沉。”  
“是你没吃饭吧。”  
“废……什么……话，我说……你也用点儿劲往上爬啊。”  
“我这头冲下怎么往上爬啊。”  
“闭嘴……白痴……”  
这真不怨卡卡西不把带土往上拽，本来就是向下的惯性，一只手要把着树干不让自己被带下去，另一只手还要拉着重于自己体重的人不让他往下掉，太考验人了。僵持许久，总算快把带土拽到跟前，借着树干力量的手却失去了支撑。  
带土从小耳朵好使，即便此刻情况混乱脑袋乱成一团麻，他也清清楚楚的听见什么东西断裂的声音。回头瞥了卡卡西后方一眼，折断的小树似乎在笑着跟他讲拜拜，然后眼前一黑，整个世界天旋地转。  
半山腰平滑的石头救了两个人，带土浑身疼的恨不得立马死去，眼前一团黑——完了，摔瞎了，试图动动手脚，却似有千斤重——哦，怪不得这么重，身上压着个人能不沉吗。  
“喂，卡卡西……卡卡西！”  
薄薄的眼皮动了动，花了好一会儿功夫才重新对焦，却被映入眼底的一片红吓到目瞪口呆。  
带土后悔没带照相机，如此颜艺的卡卡西没拍下来真是可惜。  
“你……没事吧，怎么……怎么流这么多血。”  
是那些碎石头划得，难怪右眼蛰的疼。  
“怎么会留这么多血呢……怎么办……堵不住啊……别流了……别再流了……”  
卡卡西是真的慌了，手忙脚乱去堵住那些吓人的伤口，嘴里念叨着带土别怕没事的。带土只觉喉咙干涩，忘记安慰卡卡西其实自己疼的都不知道疼了。记忆中的卡卡西一直是小大人模样，待人接物非常冷漠，就算泰山崩于前也只是挑挑眉打个转走开，看着他濒临崩溃的样子，也不知道是自己脑子撞坏了还是卡卡西脑子撞坏了。  
啪嗒啪嗒，眼泪滴在伤口上，化在血里，溅起小小的红色水花，溅起心中一片片涟漪。

“哭什么丧，老子一时半会儿……还死不了……快叫救护车啊笨蛋……”

当斑看见带土木乃伊样躺在医院半死不活，脸色一阵晴一阵阴，一会儿想哭一会儿想笑。  
“佐助快把手机给我，颜艺的斑老头决不能放过……操……我都快死了能不打我了吗爷爷。”  
“……该。”  
“卡卡西呢，快叫我看看那家伙哭哭啼啼的样子。”  
斑嘴角一抽，干脆闭目养神不再理会自家混蛋孙子。柱间拉开帘子一角，比着口型跟带土说卡卡西已经睡了。  
隔壁床躺着的人脸色苍白，额角贴了一块可笑的白纱布，露在外面的左手因为擦伤有些浮肿，整个人都缩在被子里，听起来呼吸挺平稳，应该没什么事吧。啧，真是无情无义，自己在这边儿疼的嗷嗷乱叫，他倒睡的香。亏他当时还死死把卡卡西护在怀里，只想着这张漂亮小脸蛋要再因为自己留个疤什么的，可就真得应了当初把卡卡西娶回家的话了。这家伙长得好看归好看，可是那臭脾气太让人窝火，一点儿都不符合他心目中温柔善良娇小可人的妻子形象，肯定是要天天吵架的。  
不行，才不能让他安安生生的睡。  
“卡卡西？卡卡西……我好疼啊！！快疼死了！！！”

后来带土几次试图删掉佐助手机里的录像，那里面藏着他太多耻辱。小小的屏幕里是卡卡西几乎跳起来的身影，扑向带土紧紧抱着他，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，口中喃喃说着对不起。而叔叔痴呆傻的表情也一度用在了宇智波一家的线上聊天里。

又没有投中，带土转身愤怒的把篮球向卡卡西扔过去。真怀疑之前一个月的住院时间都是在做梦，怎么都没办法把眼前净添堵的人跟那个一口一口给自己喂饭的软白团子连在一起。  
“又犯病了？我今天没带药。”  
“……我可以不认识你吗？”  
卡卡西又一次放下书，目不转睛看着他，久到带土差点儿脱口而出你就是我偶像认识你三生有幸，卡卡西才凉凉的说不可以，配着那眼神简直寒气森森。  
“……行行，随你。”  
又是长时间的沉默，只有篮球敲击地面的节奏声。卡卡西慢悠悠的开了口：“毫无关系的二人因为一些小事而被放在一起，随着时间往多的增加，小事开始变成大事，件件相关，终成为一张叫做牵绊的网。而独立的条件只有死亡或离开——不——这些只会加深牵绊，因为那张网里少了一个人，多出来的部分便会加之于另一个人身上，以为能靠近独立，其实是渐行渐远，看似孤单的身影谁知道背负了多厚重的网。”  
我看你才是和鼬长谈的那个人吧，听的心好累好吗。

即使离那天的对话又过了好几个月，带土还是未能明白卡卡西关于牵绊与独立的解释，而他想通的那一天意识后话了。

这边厢是带土一脸苦大仇深研究着卡卡西那番理论，并未注意到悄悄靠近自己的身影，直到一大片阴影挡住窗外照射进来的阳光，猛然睁开眼睛，一张放大无数倍的脸和自己几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。  
“卧槽劫色啊！！！”  
“啧，没人想要你的贞操。”  
卡卡西百无聊赖，随手翻起书架上的相册，一张张鼬和佐助的儿时照片排放整齐，间或加几张自己和琳的，怎还有柱间和斑的？  
“变态。”  
抄起枕头就往面门上扔过去，卡卡西身形矫健，抬手接住枕头好好的放在桌子上。  
“你来干什么？”  
“来看看你病好了没，那天不声不响就跑了，想着你八成没吃药，这不，来慰问你一下。”  
卡卡西不提还好，带土刚刚那些焦虑又是一拥而上，痛苦的转过脸缩回被窝。他想他就是贱，看不到的时候想得不行，看到了又烦的不行，前面那一大段理论变成经文，脑子里有一万个和尚在念诵。  
“……真没吃药啊。”  
“去死。”  
丢出最后一个枕头，带土毅然决然，干脆装死到底。  
“呐，我是来问你想好什么时候去没。”  
“去什么？”

还没等卡卡西回答就想起之前在天台的邀约，卡卡西的眼睛笑成月牙样子，和他平日里对别人摆出的那副面具一样，可是带土能嗅到这笑容在对自己时区别于他人的意味。  
“赏樱？”  
“嗯。”  
“就这？”  
“……？”

到底在期待什么啊。

对面的人却换上一副了然于心的表情，猛地凑近带土，一字一句说道：“啊，想我了是吗？”  
放大数倍的眼睛、嘴巴、鼻子还是那么好看——当然，笑的像流氓一样不算——而呼吸间也的确是海风味道，清凉的，厚重的。两瓣唇湿润，有健康的红色，像极了后院里种的番茄，想一口咬下去，破坏那份饱满。  
带土蒙上被子试图掩盖红透的耳根，他现在异常想念四岁卡卡西——软软的一小团，听不懂自己所言时会像小狗那样歪着脑袋，乖巧安静。可要是让他选，他还是偏向于现在的卡卡西，想不出理由，只是下意识认为这才是真实的，摘下面对他人的温和面具，满是冷漠孤傲想尽办法给他添堵，这样的卡卡西才叫旗木卡卡西。

“随便吧，你来安排。”  
“那记得带好吃的哟。”  
“总是这么混吃混喝你好意思吗旗木卡卡西！”  
“嘛，琳说她想吃。”  
“……知道了，快滚吧。”

卧室重归安静，被翻开的相册还摊在书桌上，正巧是贴着卡卡西那一页，照片上的小团子正在自己家做客，嘴巴塞满了焗茄子和碳烤秋刀鱼，一脸嫌弃把带土夹给他的甜丸子扔回去。  
带土趴在窗台看着走在坂道上的身影，愈加愁眉苦脸。

直接说你想吃不就好了，笨卡卡。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
这是今年最后一次樱花盛放，南贺川边是遮天蔽日的粉色，带土小心翼翼护着便当，夹在拥挤不堪的人流中慢慢挪动。说真的，他这会儿挺抑郁的，不仅是嘈杂的人群，主要还是卡卡西——专业迟到十六年的病已经无药可治。带土的心情从“就知道这人这臭毛病改不了”到“直接扔了秋刀鱼卡卡西咱们就此一刀两断”再到“莫非半路被人劫持了？开什么玩笑天生精少废他能伺候的了谁”，最后任命般放弃等待，打算找好地方慢慢候着卡卡西大爷大驾光临。  
人前的卡卡西脸上永远写着完美二字，人后的卡卡西没有一刻不让带土唾弃——懒散，自大，目中无人，以及——特别爱迟到，想来他以前是没这毛病的，时间观念精准到带土一度怀疑姣好的人皮之下就是个上好发条的时钟。至于是什么原因让卡卡西开始变得习惯迟到，带土始终毫无头绪。

“啊啊，对不起对不起，今天又迷失在了人生的道路上呢。”  
老子十三岁就不再用的借口你现在还好意思说出来吗请问。  
然而当带土回头看见逆光里的卡卡西，却一个字都说不出来了。像这一整个春天的许多次一样，那个人站在漫天飞舞的花瓣中对他笑的眉眼弯弯。但是好像又有什么不同于之前。卡卡西穿着白色V领针织衫，脖子和锁骨就那么大喇喇的跳进带土眼睛里，樱花衬着皮肤愈加白皙，喉结跟随话语上下翻动着，一瞬间——仅仅那么一瞬间，带土想咬上去，咬破白瓷质感的肌肤，品尝充满生命力的血液，然后看着那些猩红在脖颈和胸膛上开出美丽的花。

卡卡西挨着带土坐下，两条大长腿随意交叠起来，它们隐藏于黑色的裤管之内，利用视觉错觉显得更为修长。新换的衣物还残存肥皂与太阳的味道，一股脑往带土鼻子里窜，闻得他脑袋晕晕乎乎。

这也……太他妈性感了吧。

“……你坐那么远干嘛？”  
冲动是魔鬼，色即是空，空即是色，冷静一点儿——个屁啦！根本就冷静不下来好吗！没人要跟你约会穿成这样是想干嘛！所以说这样都没人在半路上下黑手眼睛是不是都瞎了！笑笑笑什么笑！不要用这种小鹿斑比的眼神看着我好！吗！！

心好累……

“……这儿凉快。”  
说出来他自己都不信，他想卡卡西要是再靠近点儿，绝逼要躲到南贺川对岸去了。  
“让我看看都带了什么好吃的。”  
卡卡西相当自觉打开便当盒子，一共三层的食盒满满都是吃的——都是他喜欢吃的。带土看着银色刘海下半隐半露的眼睛变成月牙样子，心里顿时柔软起来。那些身后的噪音，他等候的烦躁都随着眼前人满足的吃相一扫而空，突然觉得为了这一刻的相对，准备料理的辛苦也都不是辛苦了。  
嘴角沾着食物残渣，卡卡西伸出舌头一一舔进嘴里。只见那半截嫩红舔过嘴角，划过唇峰，最后收起，简直色气满满。

带土将这一切看在眼里，他觉得脑袋在逐渐升温，热的快要炸了。有声音铺天盖地而来，只说一个词——吻他。而带土也就这么做了。  
他抱着卡卡西的脑袋，毫无章法的，啃西瓜一样啃着卡卡西的嘴，心里却开始大声尖叫，嚷嚷停下这荒唐的举动，然而卡卡西紧扣住他的后脑勺一点一点回吻他，不同于自己的粗暴，卡卡西的吻一如他的表象——安静，温柔，带有技巧。舌头勾着舌头，缠绕扭曲摩擦，舔过牙齿每一处，舔过口腔每一个细胞。带土想逃离却被紧紧揪住不放，他看见卡卡西的手拂过他的脸颊脖子停留在胸口，那一小片被覆盖的地方温度陡然上升，像要烧起来。彼此交换的唾液带来烤茄子的味道，但更多的是属于卡卡西的味道，他从来不知一个人的体液可以如此甜美，令他欲罢不能。

既然如此，就不要在逃了。

两个人分开之后断开的银丝留在卡卡西嘴角，红肿不堪的嘴唇和水汽氤氲的双眼深深刻在带土每一根神经上。

简直太色//情了。

下一秒卡卡西褪下衣衫解开皮带，露出白嫩嫩的胸膛，精瘦但是结实，肤质也是肉眼能看见的细腻与温和。他慢慢倒下去，嘴里轻飘飘的说：“带土，你喜欢我吗？”鼻腔忍耐许久的热流终于喷薄而出。

等等！这剧情走向不对了喂！！

丢人，丢，人。

带土靠在盥洗室冰凉的瓷砖墙壁，眼神不是一丁点儿的死。  
水带来的寒意还停留在脸上，身体里却已是滚烫的温度。发红的水珠沿着下巴滴落，滴在起伏不定的前胸，带土大口喘息着，似乎这样就能排出他梦见的，那些糟糕的事情。他看着地砖上自己的倒影，卫生纸把鼻孔堵得严严实实，鲜血还在慢慢渗透（不过和刚才像是关不上的水龙头相比已经好很多了），衣领大敞，衬衫与额发湿漉漉的。

真是太狼狈了。

更为狼狈的是早已勃//起的下体，它冲着带土耀武扬威，分分钟提醒他自己现在变得是有多丧心病狂。

“我说你……你很尿急？“  
卡卡西跨进洗手间，看到的第一眼就是带土神色慌张捂着下体蜷起身，一副活见鬼的样子，那可笑的卫生纸还塞着他的鼻孔，整个人像刚从水里捞出来一样。  
“你到底是来冲澡还是来止鼻血的？”  
“……少管。”几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的词。带土觉得他这一生但凡碰上糟糕的事情都少不了卡卡西来参一脚，甚至很多时候都是因为卡卡西而起。他向上瞅着那个罪魁祸首，眼神很死。

“吊车尾的，你上课睡觉都能睡到流鼻血也真是……天赋异禀啊……”  
卡卡西晃过来，站在带土正前方弯下腰打量着那张有些滑稽的脸。突如其来的靠近让带土呼吸一滞，扭过头不敢去看那双勾人心魄的眼睛，其实他现在恨不得找个地缝钻进去再不要见到这人。  
“喂，你没事吧……”  
眼神和语气突然就冷下来，说出的话哪里是疑问根本就是质问。带土眼角余光瞥到卡卡西微眯起双眼，心头一跳暗叫不好。果然那混蛋扳正自己身体，抓过双手压在头侧，以膝盖分开双腿，动作一气呵成干净利落，他整个人就这么毫无防备晾在卡卡西视线内。带土对卡卡西的身手矫健小小崇拜了一番，又很快吐槽自己都什么时候了还能注意到这些。  
该死，明明是个精少废哪儿来这么大劲。  
也并非是卡卡西力气大过他，慌乱、紧张和脑子里细微的声音让带土放弃抵抗，任由卡卡西的目光于他周身逡巡，直到停留在最兴致高昂的部位。  
不知是哪儿吹来的风，吹得带土开始发抖，早已湿透的衬衫紧贴肌肤，凉的跟冰一样。

“看够了没变态。”  
“啊啊，我们的cherry boy也算长大成人了呢。”  
“那还不死远点，当心强奸了你。”  
“……”  
“啧，放开，手腕疼。”  
“遵，命。”

所以说这人是变态吗，每次说话都要贴着耳朵是几个意思啊，还能不能正常点儿能不能！

相较于带土的尴尬不自然，卡卡西反倒什么事都没发生过似的，吹着口哨晃晃悠悠离开，留下他一个人拽紧衣领缩在墙角犯起抑郁症。  
不对，这种事后即视感是哪里来的！搞得他被怎么着了一样，就算怎么着也是卡卡西被怎么着，他才是那个叼着牙签说出我会对你负责你就老老实实从了我这种话的人。

唉……根本错的离谱。

经过上午这么一闹腾，带土是再不愿见到卡卡西了——至少这几天都别让他看见，偏偏就这么巧，无论他去哪儿都能看见卡卡西，体育馆也好，甜食互助小组也好（门口写着咸党勿入好吗），就连上个厕所都能站隔间，他不过想安安心心的尿尿而已，请放过他。

“啧，你烦不烦啊，能别跟着我了吗？”  
“……有病看病。”  
“那我上厕所你别跟过来啊！”  
“……你心虚什么。哦，我知道了，是不是早上梦见某方面不如我，自卑了吗，难怪会流鼻血呢。不过流到那种地步，你这梦是得有多刺激。”

就应该把那些黄书统统烧掉，不，连这个人一块烧了。

不知道是从何而来的羞耻感，势如破竹般从脚底生长到头顶，贯穿全身，脸颊与耳根因此烧的通红。卡卡西看向他的眼神似乎能洞穿一切，察觉他所有肮脏的小秘密，那感觉就像扒光了衣服被人围观一样，令他感到愤怒，但是身体里自虐的因子一旦想到烧穿一切的视线来自面前这双眼睛，便兴奋的流窜全身，简直过电一样。

于是带土认真的思考自己出门前是不是真的没吃药。

“的确挺刺激，知道我梦见了什么吗？”  
“……？”  
“我梦见——你脱光衣服跪在我面前求我操你。”

扳回一局的感觉真是太爽了！

看着卡卡西向来淡定的脸能出现一些其他的东西，带土高兴的要唱起歌来，他尽量控制自己的表情，但是由于兴奋过度还是显得十分扭曲，看起来就像肌肉抽筋发病前兆，周围路过的同学已经认真考虑是叫医务室的老师过来，还是直接叫救护车比较好。  
就在带土打算以十分酷炫的方式结束这一回合时，卡卡西凉凉的声音再度响起。  
“真的吗？”  
“……诶？”  
“我知道了……”

等等你知道什么啊，一副被玩儿坏的破布娃娃样子是怎么回事，卧槽还没实际行动你就这么生无可恋不对了好吗，老流氓瞬间成了小白兔有点儿接受无能啊。  
“卡卡西……”  
“……”  
“卡卡……”  
伸出手想去触碰，想跟从前一样嘲笑卡卡西又被他驴了一次，却被不着痕迹的躲开，不甚灵活的右手就这么尴尬的晾在半空，收回也不是，继续伸出也够不到，近在咫尺却像远隔天涯。

带土看不懂卡卡西脸上的表情，他不知道那是厌恶、惊讶还是其他什么。十几年来他虽然时常和卡卡西处于敌对状态，但是自诩比任何人都了解少年的一切，卡卡西的冷漠自负，温柔以及强大，他看到的比谁都要多，然而此时眼前如同蒙上雾，怎么都看不真。一些永远不敢提及的想法从四面八方涌来——他从未靠近过卡卡西，他们还像初识那会儿相隔重山，反过来说卡卡西根本就没有把他放进心里过，没有等着他并肩同行，而他也一直都在看着他的背影，始终追不上。这些念头钻进带土的脑子，引起阵阵寒意，直窜心脏。  
带土一把揪住卡卡西的领子，想从他眼睛里看出一二，但是向来从容不迫的少年侧过头，确切来说是努力向后躲着，不再毫无畏惧挑衅一般迎接那灼热的视线。  
“你那是什么表情？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“对不起，带土……”  
“我问你那是什么表情。”  
飘出来的语气阴沉到带土自己都不相信那是他所说出来的。  
“带土，你真的……算了，要上课了，回去吧。”  
卡卡西轻轻拿开带土双手，脸上又换回平时拒人于千里的表情，仿佛什么都没发生过，他手掌温热，却暖不了带土从头到脚的冰凉。

这他妈刷怪失败回村重练的即视感是哪里来的！

今天余下的课都没办法好好上了，卡卡西欲言又止的神态挥之不去，带土好几次回头想问个清楚，然而卡卡西一改往日的懒散，竟然认认真真听起课来，带土也就只能张张嘴，巴巴的盼着卡卡西能给他个什么眼神，哪怕以前那样嫌弃的眼神也好，然而自始至终卡卡西都未曾看向他。

带土觉得自己真是贱到家了。

好不容易挨到放学，心想着就是打一架也要问清楚，不然这猫挠似的也太难受。带土收拾好书本再次回头看向卡卡西，但是半分钟前还有人的座位这会儿空空如也，座位的主人已然脚底生风消失于走廊。  
十万头草泥马狂奔而过的心情大抵也就如此了吧。

好在带土智商还未掉线，想起卡卡西还有学生会的工作，干脆就过去堵人。于是抓起书包直奔学生会办公室，却被告知得力干部旗木卡卡西同学二十分钟之前发短信过来，说不舒服先请假回家。

他不舒服个屁啊！活蹦乱跳健壮如牛，中午还十分淫荡的调戏自己来着好吗！这么偷懒不打草稿的借口你们都信，这个学校的学生会还能不能行了。

宇智波宅的晚饭时间难得安静一回，噪音源头正叼着筷子若有所思，嘴里也不知念念叨叨什么。  
“好好吃饭，像什么样子，有病你就吃药。”  
斑略带嫌弃的看着自家孙子，心下琢磨八成又给旗木家小孩儿绕进去了。  
佐助倒是心思活络，觉得此时不捉弄宇智波·痴呆傻·叔叔更待何时，便一点一点蹭过去，趴在带土耳朵边，悄（大）悄（声）说：“叔叔你恋爱了吧。”  
“……”  
“而且还是告白失败单相思。”  
回过神的带土轰走佐助，嘴里嚷嚷着谁家熊孩子有人管没人管啊，顺带吃光盘底的番茄沙拉。鼬不动声色哄着亲弟弟，一边去厨房取来番茄然后藏好冰箱里当夜宵的团子，一边慢悠悠说道：“告白失败也不见得是坏事，只要让他明白你的心意，就算没有结果，至少不至于后悔。”  
“问题是还没告白他就开始躲着我了。”  
“……可能是察觉到了吧，不知道是该接受你，还是拒绝。女孩子嘛，总归是害羞的。”  
“卡卡西老流氓能害羞个屁，他估计连害羞两个字怎么写都不知道。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“哦……卡卡西啊……能理解，旗木家的人都这样……”  
“说起来他们是跟自来也沾亲带故吧，怎么性格能差这么远。”  
“可不是这么说的，斑，就算亲兄弟性格也未必相似，你看我和扉间不就是个例子。”  
“啧，少给我提那门板，上次他欺负泉奈的账我还没跟他算。”  
“哥哥，扉间叔公又和泉奈叔公打架了吗？”  
“嘘，小孩子不要打听——吃完饭告诉你。”  
“哥哥，那你说叔叔能跟卡卡西好上吗？”  
“这个嘛……等哪天你叔叔开窍了，说不定还有那么一丝希望。”

意识到又被自家人坑了一次的带土，真真是哭都哭不出来。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
尴尬，通常是说人遇到的一种处境，让人感觉很难为情，无所适从——不不不，不用解释的这么详细，卡卡西的脸上可是清清楚楚写着这两个字。

看的带土是咬牙切齿。

“喂，天妇罗给我。”  
“诶？”  
“你又不吃，留着也是浪费。”  
那我还不如拿去喂狗——是的，这才是卡卡西的台词，而不是红着脸抖抖索索的将便当盒推到带土面前。

卧槽老子又不是吃你，害个屁羞啊。

“卡卡西，我那天是跟你开玩笑的，我对你……不会有那种想法的……”  
说出来他自己都不信，可是不这么说他们之间会一直尴尬下去——至少十天半个月都没办法好好说话，带土不喜欢卡卡西对他一言不发，即使是恶言恶语也不想少听半句——对，他就是这么贱。

“……”  
卡卡西低着头，双手胡乱绞着衬衫下摆，揉皱又松开，干净平整的布料很快就被他揉的跟烂抹布似的，逆光又看不清脸上表情，带土心里面说不上来什么滋味，一边觉得自己是不是见了鬼（前后画风错的不是一丁点儿远），一边又想纯情的卡卡西真是好可爱，也就好好唾弃了自己和卡卡西一番。  
过了好一会，卡卡西才支支吾吾张口，嘴里吐出的音节像被机器碾压过，零碎的，细微的，让带土听得不是那么真切。

“我知道。”  
“那就好，我可不想被你误会什么。”

又能误会些什么呢，那样的玩笑在男生之间已经见怪不怪了，大家每天不都是这样插科打诨过来的。  
所以，为什么要说误会呢？  
带土也搞不懂自己这乱七八糟的想法，到底是想证明他可是十佳好少年下流两个字怎么写都不知道——拜托，跟卡卡西这种资深老流氓没必要证明，还是想告诉卡卡西自己深深秉持着交往的开始是牵手而不是上床的理念，他不会立即吃干抹净拍屁股走人的。

心思七拐八拐，拐到死胡同里带土寻思要是他跟卡卡西没什么好结果，可真对不起脑袋里十万八千个因纠结而死的脑细胞。

“周六去吧。”  
“……？”  
“赏樱啊。”  
“……真的要去吗？”  
“不是你说要去的吗！”  
看着卡卡西犹豫不决的样子，带土心说卧槽卡卡西你要驴我跟你没完。  
“那……好吧，到时再说。”  
“什么叫……”  
“我先回去了。”

卡卡西打断带土呼之欲出的抱怨，拿起便当盒拍了拍身上的灰尘，快步离开天台。

离开带土的视线。

一晃一晃的银发突然变得那么刺眼，即使卡卡西掩盖的再完美，带土还是捕捉到他脸上短暂停留过几秒的表情——很微妙，该怎么形容呢——是尴尬与失望？不，这是不对的，是他卡卡西一直在邀请自己去的，现在他同意了而且还定下日期，正常人都应该高兴的，这会儿你跟我来个到时再说，你他妈逗我呢吧。

一想到如此捉弄自己的卡卡西，带土就打心底里暴躁，小时候各方面都输给卡卡西的窘境都没让带土如此暴躁过，反而是卡卡西那说不清道不明的样子触动了他太多情感神经。

带土顺着墙根倒下，四仰八叉躺在卡卡西刚才待过的地方，这会儿阳光正好，闭上眼细细感受恰到好处的温暖——一如卡卡西干燥的手掌。别人都说卡卡西就是那白月光，总是冷冷的挂在天空，遥不可及，明明在那儿一动不动，可去追赶的话才发现永远都追不上，然而抬头看还是会感觉近在咫尺伸手就能够到，带土嫌弃的想卡卡西这招可骗了不少小姑娘——并且连自己都骗了。

那家伙应该也是喜欢我的吧。

被突如其来的念头吓到弹起，狠命拍了拍脸颊试图从这诡异的脑回路中清醒，却如泥潭令带土愈陷愈深。

怎么就不能喜欢我呢。

十五岁半看到自己浑身是血差点儿崩溃哭的稀里哗啦的样子。

去年冬天站在寒风里跟他说活该被赶出家，却还是让他进了屋，两个人在冷清的旗木宅吵吵闹闹度过最冷的一个月。

再往前为了烤秋刀鱼跑他家混吃混喝一整个夏天。

十四岁的时候身上的刺总算少了一些，开始学着温和待人，会笑的眉眼弯弯，当时带土迟到的毛病将将算治好，没想到卡卡西成了接班人，还总是用些他曾用到烂的借口。

十三岁偶然被窥见喜欢琳的秘密，之后莫名其妙冷战好长一段时间，那会儿二人关系降到历史最低点，跟带土说的每一句话不是嘲讽就是嘲讽，一遍又一遍发誓再不要跟卡卡西做朋友了——垒起来能有三层楼那么高。

然后是十二岁被划伤的左眼，半开玩笑说着那你娶我好了。

七岁开始互看不爽的同学生涯，乐此不疲喊他吊车尾，然而期末考试前还是会帮忙辅导，臭屁哄哄说别让水门老师为难。

六岁葬礼上梗着脖子一言不发，直到接过自己递去的糖果，眼泪这才开始往下掉。

最后跳回四岁伊始，波风家的院子里有个自己刚堆好的雪人，歪歪扭扭，其丑无比，而波风家的沙发上坐着另一个小雪人，跟他冷眉冷眼的，但也挡不住带土惊呼道老师老师我的雪娃娃活了，小雪人特别嫌弃的跟他翻白眼。  
“谁是你的雪娃娃！”  
“你啊，你看你又是白头发又是白衣服的，眼睛也那么黑，鼻尖还红红的，还说不是雪娃娃。”  
“我还没长那么丑好吗！”  
后来为了丑不丑这个问题都快要打起来，带土吵不过便开始干嚎，嚷嚷着要再堆一个证明给卡卡西看，没等跨进院子就让斑揪着领子回了家，走前还不忘喊你可别化了，明天我还来找你玩儿，似乎那一通吵闹从未发生。第二天天刚蒙蒙亮就跑到水门家找小雪人，想跟他说我家廊前的雪特别厚，你上我家去吧，这样你就不会化了，却听见玖辛奈抱歉地说卡卡西已经回家了，带土难得没有吵吵嚷嚷，只是一头冲进院子试图把他的雪娃娃叫醒，却看见造型奇葩的雪人旁边端端正正立着另外一个——现在想来其实也没有好看到哪儿去，然而当时在带土眼里那就是稀世珍宝。

既然你非得说我是雪娃娃，那就把这个当成我吧，你堆得那个实在要丑死了。

这些乱七八糟的事情连接起来大致成为了带土和卡卡西慢慢走过的六分之一人生，而剩下的二三四五六说不定都要和他继续度过，想到自己除了要和如此漫长的时间对抗，还要天天面对那个性格太过恶略的家伙，带土顿觉累感不爱。

等等，并不是只有卡卡西这唯一一个选项啊，他不过才十六岁，还有很多很多、各种各样的选项在等着他，可是要真把卡卡西划掉勾选另外一个——与其说想象不来那样的生活，倒不如说是无法去过。

糟糕，已经陷这么深了吗？不能够啊！这和他当初的设想完全背道而驰了，作为宇智波带土的妻子应该是娇小可人温柔贤惠，而不是言辞刻薄处处和他对着干的卡、卡、西。不不不，想娶卡卡西为妻这种想法已经很不对了好吗。

带土一咕噜从地上爬起，双腿盘坐，左手撑着膝盖，右手扶额，十分秃的嫌弃自己，而消除这种羞耻感只能更加秃的想卡卡西你要是不喜欢我老子非跟你拼了不可。

“哟，这不是吊车尾。”  
带土自认为破了相再加之眼神凶狠基本是可以唬住人的，跟前那人也证实了他的想法，老老实实闭上嘴坐到带土旁边。  
“叔叔好凶，活该……”  
“嗯？”  
“活该找不到女朋友……我的番茄！最后一个啦！”  
“我不是给你种了那么多吗。”

哼，活该你泡不上卡卡西。

在最饱满的地方咬下一口，番茄熟透之后特有的酸甜味道立刻在嘴里炸开，果实绵软，几乎入口即化，种子聚集之处柔软多汁，就像……某个人的嘴唇？

“叔叔，收收你的表情。”  
“咳……那什么……这么酸的东西有什么好吃的。”  
带土把剩下的大半个番茄塞回佐助手里，收获自家小侄子欣喜若狂颜艺一次。  
“甜党懂什么。”

[烤秋刀鱼又干又咸有什么好吃的。]  
[甜党懂什么。]

“那个，佐助啊，叔叔问你个问题呗……不吃你番茄！”  
“说吧。”  
“喜欢上最讨厌的人你说还有救吗？”  
“基本没救。”  
“……”  
擦干净手上沾到的番茄汁，佐助一头栽倒，小猫一样蜷进带土怀里。  
“去去去，上你哥那儿睡去。”  
“别动，我好困。”  
佐助打小就乱翘的头发在后脑勺傻乎乎的支楞着，他刚出生那会儿美琴姐半开玩笑说你们宇智波家又多一个心硬的人。摸了摸自己头顶同样乱翘的头发，突然就想起小时候卡卡西说他头发硬的人心也硬，你怎么就心软的什么都能答应别人——那是某次春游，带土迟到了整整两个小时。当时是怎么回答来着，反正也是众多借口中的一个，对了，那会儿好像还灵光一闪脱口而出卡卡西你还好意思说我，为了几口茄子就答应给我这个吊车尾辅导功课，你不也是心软，换来的自然又是一路上的吵吵闹闹。

“明明喜欢却在不停否定才是更没救吧。”  
“……哈？”  
“喜欢就是喜欢，干嘛活的那么累。趁着青春期还没过去，借口是荷尔蒙作祟也好，或者其他借口也好，去努力一把，省的将来后悔。”  
“……”  
“我可不想几十年后天天都听一个糟老头对我絮絮叨叨。”  
“……臭小子！”  
“喂喂！不要揉我头发！鼬哥才帮我梳好的啊！”

带土觉得他一定是脑子秀逗了，竟然拿这种问题去问一个七岁小孩儿——可是就连七岁的佐助都比自己明白不是吗。  
那些不切实际的顾虑和担忧、青春期荷尔蒙什么的通通见鬼去吧，再糟糕的春梦只要卡卡西还是男主角，也有那么一点点愿意继续做下去。

 

“那不一样！”  
“怎么不一样了。”  
“不一样就是不一样，跟你这个吊车尾没法解释。”  
“哦~我知道了，不一样在我是对着人心软，你呢，对着茄子——我做的味增茄子心软，啧啧，卡卡西你还能不能行。”  
“闭嘴吊车尾！”  
“卡卡西你脸红什么，噫，好恶心哦。”  
十三岁的卡卡西少年肤色白皙，质地光滑，红起来真的就像后院饱满熟透的番茄——带土亲手种下的番茄。


	8. Chapter 8

外头风大的听得人害怕，晚间天气预报说是明天有大暴雨，卡卡西一想到味增茄子吃不进嘴里就叹了第一百零八次气。说实话，人类所拥有的那么多毛病未必是自己作下，大部分都是别人给惯下的，卡卡西的嘴刁就是带土给养出来的。

小崽子时期对食物的标准简单到只有“不难吃”以及“能填饱肚子”，过了几年上升到“咸味赛高”，又过了几年变成“甜党再见”，到最后则演化为“带土下厨”，除此之外都是“勉强吃吃看”。

呃，好像哪里不对的样子。

 

总之，嘴刁确确实实被惯成毛病了，连同所谓的自大刻薄中二都被带土那家伙嫌弃着——嫌弃了很多年。谁说他认识不深刻不想着去改改，这不是不再吊着脸瞎臭屁了吗。

 

[你那也叫改？呵呵。]

 

是是，对着你就是改不过来。是你说的要真诚待人，我这不努力响应号召吗。

 

到今日此刻为止，卡卡西不过十五岁半多点儿，但是亲妈死得早、亲爹抑郁自杀，种种一系列变故造就了他不怎么招人喜欢甚至有些讨厌的性格，也自然没有可亲近的朋友，以至于一直保持独来独往状态——一个人吃饭，一个人上学，一个人购物，一个人睡觉——除了一位名叫宇智波带土的烦人精时不时打乱他人生轨迹，并且很多时候都能让他暴跳如雷——旗木卡卡西的人际交往方面着实惨淡。

出现改变大概就是这一两年开始，于是有人说“什么嘛原来卡卡西一点也不可怕反而是个相当温柔的人呢”，自己听到这话也就顺势以微笑作为回应，接着又会招来更多人同他交谈，如此循环往复，过去的冷漠自大人设在他人眼里渐渐转换为“世界第一的卡卡西殿下”（……这种形容词），但是卡卡西相当清楚他左不过是带了张面具，哦，对了，还有带土也很清楚，所以总是能听见他在讽刺卡卡西：

 

[要不是你长得好看学习又好，谁愿意搭理你。]

 

没错，只有带土才知道面具底下是何种真相，所以才会在看见卡卡西和学弟学妹们说说笑笑时那么暴躁，才会一语中的说卡卡西你就是个骗子，才会被人议论那个吊车尾凭什么和卡卡西作对，才会在路人甲乙丙丁中显得格格不入。

 

既然如此，为什么你还留在这儿呢？

 

或许应该重头理一理。

 

六岁，咧着掉了门牙说话还漏风的嘴和卡卡西吵架，吵不过就哭，哭完了又笑，好欺负的跟什么似的。

 

九岁，头一回——也是唯一一回考试成绩仅次于卡卡西，屁都不懂的小孩竟然特别诚恳的说谢谢你卡卡西。

十二岁，在医院哭到断气都不忘念叨对不起三个字，央求大夫千万别让卡卡西毁容了，而当时那句没人要你就嫁给我分明是故意耍他，谁知道竟然想都不想就答应下来，搞得卡卡西脸上一阵热。也就在那时候吃到宇智波带土出品的第一条秋刀鱼——尽管写作黑暗料理。

 

十三岁，叛逆期第一年，不止一次被说卡卡西你就是一大刺猬，但凡是你身边的人早晚有一天都要被你扎死。尤其在得知那家伙开始萌芽的暗恋，愈加变本加厉，甚至回回都挑琳在的场合让他出丑，也就回回能听他说卡卡西你再这样就跟你绝交，而自己一边嫌弃他幼稚一边满不在乎——因为第二天带土还是会等卡卡西一起上学。

 

十四岁，拒绝琳的表白并且措辞严厉狠狠讥讽，被带土说是既冷血又毫无人性的人渣。那天在南贺川边听到他说，卡卡西你不能因为自身缘故就践踏别人的好意，你以为他们凭什么要对你这么好，你那颗聪明的脑袋说白了什么都不懂，在你的世界里只有你自己。

 

[朔茂先生自私的丢下你一个人这点我也很生气，但令我敬佩的是他可以为了朋友牺牲自我，甚至弃罪犯于不顾，并且对此毫无怨言，他的精神世界如此强大卡卡西你永远也比不上，我为我的朋友能有这样的父亲而感到骄傲。]

 

于是在十五岁临近的夏天去尝试跟随着带土，亦步亦趋，试图摆脱看似永不可能离开的孤独黑暗世界。

 

逃离孤独与黑暗？

 

是啊，所以在看到惨白月光下流出的猩红刺眼的血会临近崩溃，一早就知道那家伙福大命大哪儿能那么容易死掉，却还是害怕再一次感受到被漫无边际的黑暗所侵蚀的钝痛，毕竟这是他最后一根救命稻草了。

——就算很多年之后过着平静的生活，有几个得意门生，认识不少谈得来的人，卡卡西的世界仍旧只有名为宇智波带土的光。

 

所以，与其问你为什么还留在这儿，不如问问我为什么要留住你。

 

那么多印象深刻的大事基本构成了卡卡西和带土整个童年和半个青春期，更多的则是无法细数的午餐晚餐、上学放学、图书馆自习还有躲在天台的偷懒。

 

“别动，让我靠会儿，熬夜啃书太要人命。”

推开便当盒，扔了数学课本，带土一头栽到卡卡西的大腿上，像只小猫一样蜷在那儿。

“……喂！口水都要滴下来了，恶心死了你吊车尾。”

“好啦好啦，明天带味增茄子给你。”

卡卡西一时语塞，只好抬了抬手中的小书，试图掩盖自己略显慌乱的表情——也没什么可遮掩的，带土压根就没注意到气氛中的微妙。

对嘛，那个笨蛋怎么可能注意到。

 

明明都已经十六岁了，怎么还没有一丁点儿自觉性呢。

 

“快起来，要上课了。”

“不要啦——卡卡西——”

“……好好说话。”

“不想回去……我要翘课！我要逃学！”

“犯什么病啊你。”

“听说隔壁雾隐高校的谁来找琳出去约会了……”

“然后呢……”

“那家伙！琳才不会答应他呢。”

 

时至今日，卡卡西已经连个白眼都不想给带土了，他自顾自翻着小说，不闻不问。

每天都口口声声念叨着琳啊琳的，有本事就去告白咯，但凡看到琳和其他男生接触过密或者听说被谁谁谁告白，就跑来我这儿求安慰，这人怎么这么讨厌。

 

“卡卡西，你不会丢下我去和别的女生约会吧？不会的吧……”

“……你无聊不。”

“才不无聊！哦，也对，长了一张死人脸哪里会有人愿意跟你约会啊，哈哈……”

“……”

看吧，这个人就是这么讨厌。

 

“轰隆！”

外面雷电交加狂风大作，卡卡西一个哆嗦从沙发上坐起来。怎么又梦见这些无聊的事情。卡卡西伸了伸懒腰，揉着眼睛从客厅一步一步蹭回卧室。

再度闭上眼睛沉沉睡去之时，他觉着自己越来越矫情了。

 

带土很多时候都以为养了只嘴又馋又刁，脾气还坏的不行的家猫。卡卡西高贵冷艳不好接近，总要顺着毛来，抓他前得先投喂好吃的，就算通通做到还要提防他冷不丁给你一爪子，倒不会重到对他心生厌恶，但也不会轻到让人觉得可以再进一步，总之，卡卡西有一条自己的防线，带土为此费尽心思许多年。

 

早上九十点的光景外面已经是乌云压顶了，带土是又烦躁又抑郁，他巴不得赶紧下场大暴雨，正好有借口逃避赴约，可还想着再看一眼即将凋零的樱花，跟卡卡西说几句本该永远不能说出的话。

呃，等等，他们好像没什么话是不能说的吧。告白？饶了他吧，未免太过OOC，难道要说卡卡西你嚣张个屁，每天晚上都在梦里被我操到要死要活诶嘿嘿。

 

……真是够了。

 

啪嗒啪嗒，开始有雨滴落下，很快就打湿廊前种的猫薄荷，五分钟后已经是入耳嘈杂的雨声，伴随着电闪雷鸣，是夏季来临前的大暴雨。

 

秋刀鱼和味增茄子都做好了，不吃实在有点儿浪费，何况卡卡西说不定还挺期待的，不能扫了他兴，而且只有两个街口的距离，走过去应该很快就到，至于下雨——打上伞不就行啦。

 

“下面播放天气预报，今日下午火之国木叶市小雨转中雨，局部地区大到暴雨，晚间雷阵雨转阴，请大家关好门窗，做好出行计划，明日天气……”

“你叔呢？”

“刚走。”

“……那个白痴。”

 

旗木卡卡西出生那年旗木朔茂在围墙边种下一棵晚樱，没有什么特别寓意，只是光秃秃的宅院应该有点颜色——太太如是说，不过直至她闭上眼前院子里都是灰绿灰绿的。现在也是，从二楼看过去除了那棵樱花树再没任何带色彩的植物，而一场暴雨刚刚把仅存的一丁点儿颜色擦干净。卡卡西突然想起宇智波宅院满目的花花草草，樱花谢了还有芍药，芍药之后是鸢尾月桂，紧接着有合欢茉莉睡莲，等最后一株睡莲开败便轮到夹竹桃和秋葵，然后是积雪也无法掩盖的腊梅，这些还是带土告诉他的，更多则是连名字都叫不上来仅此一家的植物。拜柱间所赐，带土多少有些园艺知识和这方面的欣赏水平，所以初回去到旗木家看见荒草丛生的宅院很是……嫌弃。

 

“卡卡西，你家除了杂草就是杂草看着好烦呐——卡卡西你家连朵野花都不长——卡卡西亏你也能看的下去——”

“……闭嘴。”

“喂，改天带你去我家看看我和柱间叔公种的莲花升麻，你知道吗那东西简直难种到哭，今年好不容易要开花了。真的，保证你喜欢。”

“没兴趣。”

“……你这个人怎么这么无聊。不过说真的，你和它还挺像。”

“……”

“除了长得漂亮再没什么优点，要清凉湿润的环境才能存活，养料也必须是杂七杂八的配起来，太难伺候。”

 

所以刚才忘了说，旗木家廊下正孕育着另一些生命，等晚夏开始会绽放小碗一样的花朵。

 

突然想起什么，卡卡西慌慌忙忙跑下楼，来不及穿上鞋，也不顾暴风骤雨，趴在廊前仔细查看木板之下脆弱的植物。还好还好，唯二品种似乎没受到影响，长有锯齿状边缘的叶子健康挺拔。

 

“你在干什么，下着雨呢。”

 

[放心好了，有我在它们会很~~健康的成长的。]

 

“放心吧，山里的天气恶略多了，更何况不是还有我呢吗。”

 

稚气未脱但已逐渐棱角分明的脸看了整整十二年零三个月，笨的总是让人跳脚，成绩永远吊车尾，一直追不到心目中的女神，又爱迟到又爱哭，心软的像老婆婆，也麻烦的像老婆婆，然而瘦弱的肩膀在卡卡西眼里一直都是宽厚的，能够信赖依靠的，就算哭了也很快就笑起来，感染周围人和卡卡西不自觉去跟随，只是因为那是逃离阴冷黑暗的救命绳索。


	9. Chapter 9

还真是狼狈。

 

卡卡西擦着头发想。坳成诡异姿势趴在地上，搞的浑身泥水不说，还一脸紧张查看曾被他嗤之以鼻的小生命，然后通通被带土看见，他手都不知道往哪儿放，张口结舌，那场景活像被揭穿什么可耻的秘密一样。倒是带土很反常没有去嘲笑他，只是把卡卡西拽回屋里一脚踢进浴室叫他洗个澡别感冒了，之后哼着歌去厨房整理食物，隐约能听见没在调上的曲子——心情好像还不错？

 

没来由的一阵烦闷，该说这家伙神经粗还是装的，都那么明显了怎么就无动于衷呢？

 

原计划不是这样的。

 

卡卡西喜欢带土。大概是从什么时候开始已经没有印象了，可能是一边嫌弃一边堆雪人那天开始，也可能是夕阳下醉酒之后的吻开始。卡卡西其人表面温吞懒散，实则步步都会精心策划。本不急于这一时，最初是想着过上个三五年，七八年之后，等他们足够成熟甚至有勇气面对任何糟糕情况时，再慢慢去表达，然而当他看见带土鞋柜里第一封情书时，他已经沉不住气，觉得等不下去了，

所以好不容易找到合适的契机——即带土那句你跪在我面前脱光衣服求我操你——故意表现的疏远冷淡，想借此彻底弄明白一切。之前在天台的道歉算是在意料之中，但也确实令卡卡西灰心丧气（尽管准备了plan B，来日方长一点一点掰弯也不迟），可是现在带土带着他最喜欢的吃食不顾大雨踏进家门装成一副没事人的样子，此情此景之下卡卡西竟有些懵了，他是真想晃着带土的肩膀大声质问你他妈到底是几个意思。

 

“好了没，不用化妆也能出来见我。”带土打开浴室门，毫不客气的往里走，“别紧张，对你没想法。”

 

没想法？没想法你跑那么快干什么。

 

真是要命。

带土一想到卡卡西站在雾气里，瞪大眼睛像只受到惊吓的小梅花鹿盯着他，嘴巴里就变得干涩。他白绒绒的头发还没干透，热水蒸过的皮肤趋于半透明，整个人干净的像是下一秒就要雾化了。衣裳湿哒哒黏在前胸后背，能隐约看见随着呼吸起伏的肌肉线条，还有蝴蝶骨和一块一块略微突出的脊椎柱。

又是一阵喉咙发紧，带土突然有点儿后悔以前翘了游泳课。

也有些后悔一时冲动连下暴雨都不在乎就跑过来，根本不知道自己急着干什么，只明白这是约好的，怕也是卡卡西所盼望的——盼望？那么冷血的人会盼望这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事？

人总是如此矛盾，带土巴不得卡卡西给他一个明确态度——一会儿亲近一会儿冷漠，他这么笨是没有办法跟上卡卡西的脚步——又悄悄希望不要挑明任何话语，这样或许也可以相安无事活到老，然后死去的那天用半开玩笑的语气说我曾经喜欢你喜欢到当做性幻想对象，但是无论哪种选择都不够好，都不是十六岁这个年纪能够承担起来或者可以做到的。少年带土为此苦恼着。

 

不过，在看见卡卡西慢悠悠坐到他对面说着我开动了，一口接一口吃下饭菜，那么多烦躁不安顿时变得无聊透顶。

 

“味道还行？”

“嗯……马马虎虎。”

“吐出来——你还真吐啊！”

“……鱼刺，笨蛋吊车尾。”

“……”

“冰箱里有蛋糕，不吃吗？”

“吃过了。”

这人真奇怪，明明对甜食讨厌的要死还总是隔三差五买一堆回来，也没见动过，每次都赶在坏掉之前才把自己叫来替他解决干净——等等，难道说——不不不，卡卡西只是怕麻烦罢了。但是大老远跑去八九个街区之外的甜品店买这些东西就不麻烦吗？大概也是很久之后带土才恍然大悟。

 

“夏天就要来了。”

“嗯。还是不上游泳课？”

“可能……吧。”

这倒霉催的，提起游泳课就想到刚才在浴室看见的卡卡西，妈蛋，有点儿迫不及待想看这家伙穿泳裤的样子。

“啧，不求上进——打住，我知道你不会，还是说你有什么隐疾？”

看吧，就知道这人装不了小白兔。

“要不你教教我呗。”

话一出口带土就有点儿后悔，这不摆明了认输么，彼时带土心气儿甚高，芝麻大小的事都要和卡卡西一争高下。但是卡卡西只沉默了半晌，看向他的眼睛里满是说不上来的奇怪神色。

“没空。”

卡卡西语毕，扔下筷子朝回廊走去。

“你能把碗涮了吗！”

“忙。”

“懒死你算了。”

“那就懒死我吧。”

 

收拾干净碗筷食盒，带土举着两根橘子冰棍坐在卡卡西旁边。雨势小了些，凉风吹着水珠打湿了脚面，两个人也不说话，一个盯着猫薄荷不知道在想什么，一个专心致志啃冰棍，嘎吱嘎吱的声音听在卡卡西的耳朵里好不心烦。

“烦死了。”

“啊？”

“我说你吃东西的声音烦死了。”

“毛病真多。”

这么说着的带土却也咬下最后一口，慢慢在嘴里含着。

卡卡西很白这种事情大概已经烂熟于心，但是看见那双沾满雨水的脚一下一下晃动着，来回拨弄廊前低矮的杂草，带土还是心痒起来，意识到思绪快要暴走，他不着痕迹朝边上挪了挪。

“带土，我今年几岁？”

“……十五。你淋雨淋傻了吧。”

卡卡西没有理会他，只是自顾自掰着手指念叨：“十五，二十五，三十五，四十五，五十五，六十五，七十五，八十五。也就是说如果我能活到九十岁，我就还得对着你这张脸七十五年，啧，难怪觉得最近智商变低。”

“……你这家伙……”

“但是还能吃上七十五年的秋刀鱼，智商低点儿倒也不算什么，反正也不会低过你。”

“……呵呵。”

“带土，你说有没有什么方法可以让时间过的快一点，再快一点。”

“你到底想说什么。”

“……算了，说了你也不懂，吊车尾。”

带土真要跳起来指着卡卡西的鼻子骂你才吊车尾，你全家都吊车尾，但是卡卡西接下来的话却让他动弹不得。

 

“现在什么事都做不了，什么事都只是想想，真讨厌。你喜欢我吧，带土，反正我喜欢你。”

雨水坠弯莲花升麻的花茎，即将绽放的花苞鼓鼓囊囊，饱满的快要炸开来。

“可是我搞不明白这种喜欢的定义，有时候觉得你是唯一的朋友，有时候也会想和你牵手、亲吻、拥抱。”

帕克卧在手边，软软的，热乎乎一团，毛发贴着手心痒痒的。

“所以，我想时间能过的再快一些，我好弄清楚这么多莫名其妙的情绪该去怎么定义，或者说该去如何对待你，从来没人教过我这些，但是不管怎样，这漫长的七十五年我都想和你一起过下去——我实在想不出要是没有你掺和一脚、处处给我添麻烦的话，这种人生应该怎么去……”

已经干透的银白色头发没有梳理，乱七八糟的翘着，它们扫在带土的脑门、眼睑、鼻子上，痒的想打喷嚏，这样近距离看那些长长的睫毛还是第一次，卡卡西的鼻尖很凉，但是脸颊很烫，带动着带土的双手也变得灼热起来，平时言辞刻薄的嘴唇真正亲上去的确感觉柔软，饱满的像他亲手种下的番茄，连味道也是，酸甜酸甜，忍不住一遍一遍舔舐——哦，他忘了有道菜是番茄沙拉。

带土突然想起不久前那个意外的吻，当时已经觉得犹如一个世纪那样漫长，但是现在仿佛时间定格，永久停留在卡卡西惊慌至当机的眼神，还有他的唇齿，脸颊，味道，以及一切一切。

直到屋檐淌下雨滴，恰好落在两人相连的嘴唇上，时间才重新走动。

 

“我是没你聪明，不过我理解的喜欢是这样的。可能我以后都做不到认识深刻，但是你会帮我的，对吧，就像以前每回考试你帮我复习那样。”

“想的有点儿多，自己学去。”

就知道这人没存什么好话，亏他刚才还心神荡漾了一小下。

“吃不吃啊冰棍，要化了。”

“就烦甜的。”

“咸死你拉倒。”

 

下着雨的天空雾蒙蒙的，抬眼看去乌云密布，双脚被雨水打湿，凉飕飕，有点儿难受，就连紧挨的左手和右手都被风吹得有些凉，可是带土知道，血液里跳动的脉搏滚烫，就像此刻还无法冷静下来的心情，就像卡卡西一样。

 

 

“抱歉，琳不会来。”

“我知道。”

“……？”

“因为你撒谎的时候会笑的格外好看。”

 

——

END


End file.
